


Naughty Moment

by Miko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: Genji has always hated mission briefings, but Angela has an idea for how to liven things up.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Naughty Moment

Genji had never had much patience for mission briefings. Not in the Shimada-gumi, not in Blackwatch, and not as part of the Overwatch Strike Team. People talking at him about plans and objectives went in one ear and out the other; he got what he needed from reading through the briefing materials en route, and that stuck much better.

As a result he tended to lurk on the sidelines - ‘holding up the wall’ as McCree once put it - part of the team but apart from them. Morrison was clearly aware that Genji didn't really pay attention, but Reyes must have assured him that it wouldn’t matter, because the Commander had yet to give him grief for zoning out. 

The first briefing after his relationship with Angela became official, however, left him far from his usual state of boredom.

It started innocently enough, with her joining him at the wall instead of sitting at the table with Tracer and Winston. Her choice of positioning was a bit odd, standing in front of Genji rather than beside him, but he understood why when she leaned back against his chest and settled in to get comfortable.

Startled by the unexpected intimacy of the position, Genji held himself stiff, not sure what to do with his hands. Usually he crossed his arms over his chest, but that wouldn’t work with Angela occupying the space. What he _wanted_ was to grip her hips and pull her closer, show her how quickly and completely she could affect him, but that seemed far too blatant for this professional environment.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter as she tipped her head back to look up at him. “I understand the Japanese aren’t much for public displays of affection.”

“As a society, no,” he agreed. “I, however, was quite wild in my younger years, and participated in far lewder displays than this. But those people meant nothing to me, and I cared little for their reputations, or what others thought of them. You are very different.”

“How sweet.” She chuckled softly. “I appreciate the thought, but nobody here is going to think less of me for wanting to be close to you. Besides, I doubt there’s much you would do that I’d object to.”

“Oh, you might be surprised,” he muttered, thinking again of how much he wished he could pull her back to grind his cock against her plump ass. In the end he did settle his hands on her hips, for lack of anywhere else to hold her - and for the simple pleasure of touching her.

“Or perhaps _you_ might be,” Angela replied, a hint of wickedness in her smile.

Genji very much doubted that. He had a hundred, a thousand filthy fantasies involving Angela, and being permitted to touch and taste her at all had only fueled the fire of that lust. Now that she’d convinced him she truly did want him despite the wreck of a man that he was, Genji had every intention of seeing how far he could push the boundaries with her.

But slowly, carefully, respecting her limits and watching for signs that he was going too far. As he’d just told her, she was far, _far_ more important to him than the meaningless flings he’d had in the past, and he would do absolutely nothing that might risk losing her now that he had her.

Never mind that with her pressed up against him, all he could focus on was the memory of the last time they’d been so close - this morning, in her bed, with considerably fewer clothes between them as he worshiped her body in the soft dawn light. Genji stifled a groan at the thought, and barely stopped himself from tightening his grip enough to leave bruises on her pale, delicate skin.

“All right, people,” Sojourn declared, standing at the head of the table. “Let’s get started. This is gonna be a long one, so buckle down.”

Great. Gods knew how long he was going to be standing here, obsessing over how good Angela’s pussy had tasted on his tongue, and getting painfully hard with it. At least Sojourn had thus far followed Morrison’s lead in not harassing him about paying attention.

Then he felt a soft brush against the sensitive spot between his balls and his anus, just below the edge of the metal plate protecting his groin. Long years of training to stay still no matter what kept Genji from jumping in surprise, but it was a near thing. Especially when the touch came again, firmer this time, teasing along his taint.

He glanced down to see Angela facing Sojourn, ostensibly absorbed in the brief, but there was a wicked tilt to the edge of her smile. She’d slipped one arm behind her back, out of sight from the others, and taken advantage of his lack of sensation in the thigh area to work her hand between them without him noticing.

“Angela…” Genji kept his voice too low to carry past her, breath catching as she skimmed her nails over the spot a third time.

“Still comfortable?” she murmured back, her tone too perfectly innocent.

“Comfortable is not the word I’ll be using if you keep that up,” he retorted, glad his mask and visor would keep the others from realizing anything was happening. “I am not, however, objecting.”

“Mmmm.” The sound she made was the same satisfied purr he’d wrung from her in bed, and his already hard cock pressed painfully against the metal of his groin piece.

No sooner had it grown truly uncomfortable than the restriction was gone, clever fingers finding and undoing the catches. She'd designed it to be easy to shift out of the way and back into place again, allowing him to relieve himself without having to struggle out of the whole plaskin sheath that protected the burned areas of his remaining body. Presumably she'd not had _this_ particular application in mind at the time, but it was certainly a bonus. 

When she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, Genji hissed and couldn't stop himself from tightening his grip after all. "Minx," he accused breathlessly, baffled and delighted by this unexpected side to her. She'd been playful in bed from the start, had whispered more than one naughty suggestion that he'd been happy to follow, but he'd never thought she'd be the type to go for secret public sex.

"What can I say? You inspire me." Angela stroked him, slow and steady, her touch enough to rouse but not nearly enough to satisfy. "I was involved in creating this brief with Sojourn, I don't need to hear it again. And since neither of us enjoy being bored..."

"You thought you'd offer some innocent entertainment? How generous of you." Genji had once believed he would never be capable of lighthearted teasing again, but she was teaching him otherwise. Only with her did he feel human enough for such positive interactions.

"That's me, generous to a fault," she teased back - with words, and with her hand, teasing at his balls to make him shudder. He'd completely lost track of what else was happening in the room, barely remembered that he wasn't allowed to let his groan escape, and had to cling to control to keep from thrusting into her grip.

Well, fair was fair. She wasn't the only one who could play. Her front was off-limits, in full view of the others, and the Valkyrie armour she wore would prevent him from getting at the good bits anyway. But the leggings beneath, while made of protective fabric, were skin-tight and thin enough for her to be able to feel through them.

Dropping one hand from her hip, he slipped it between them and nudged aside the fabric panel that hung from the back of her armour. Her hips jerked against him, a subtle but definite movement, when he palmed the sweet mound of her ass, molding and petting the pliable flesh. Genji adored her lush curves, so full and soft, in no way belying the lithe muscles beneath. Strong and supple, that was his Angel, an epitome of feminine beauty in his eyes.

When he worked his hand lower, nudging between her inner thighs, she let out a soft sigh. Responding to his insistent urging, she shifted her weight in a seemingly casual movement that left her legs spread just enough to grant him access. The cybernetic sensors in the pads of his fingertips, far more acute than human senses, caught the heat of her pussy even through the layers of taut fabric. She wasn't unaffected by her own teasing, and now Genji fanned the flames of her desire.

She squeezed him harder in punishment, but it only spurred him on. Murmuring directly into her ear, he asked, "How good's your poker face? Could I get you off without them realizing, do you think?" He pushed further, seeking the tiny bump of her clit, and knew he'd found it when she stifled a barely-audible whimper.

"You have an unfair advantage," she whispered back, conceding defeat in this area. "I might have to cry uncle first... but I bet you can't stay quiet to the end, either."

"I'm a ninja," he reminded her, wanting so badly to nip the crest of her ear in the kind of scolding she loved so much. "I can stay silent no matter what kind of provocation you... _nngh_." He nearly made a liar of himself as she rubbed her thumb over his slit, letting him feel the edge of her nail on the sensitive flesh, a sexy threat and delicious promise. 

In retaliation he stroked his fingers over her clit again and again, long, firm touches designed to drive her crazy. He knew they were having the desired effect when she began to squirm, tiny movements nobody would be able to see, but which he could feel as her body shifted. Angela was trembling, faint but noticeable, and before long his sensors registered dampness along with the heat of her. 

She was wet for him, thighs squeezing his hand as she clenched against the ache he'd created. An ache that was echoed tenfold in his cock, and he caught himself wondering if it would be possible to pull her leggings down enough to get proper access to her tight, hot cunt.

Feeling almost feverish with need, Genji glanced over at the conference table. Everyone seemed absorbed in discussing the plan of attack, but he couldn't trust that they wouldn't so much as shoot a glance in this direction. Much as he enjoyed the idea of taking her right in front of the others, he could only indulge himself so far.

Nothing said he couldn't share the fantasy, though. Since it seemed he'd misjudged her willingness to engage in naughty behaviour, no reason not to spread the love. 

"Maybe you need to make a version of these leggings with a hidden zipper," he breathed into her ear, soft enough that someone a foot away wouldn't even know he was speaking. _She_ heard him just fine, judging by Angela's shudder at his words. "Easy access, like my groin plate. I could push my dick between your soft thighs, nice and slow so nobody notices. Dip myself in your wetness, rock forward to nudge the head against your clit, then thrust inside one... inch... at.. a... time."

With each of the last words, he gave a deliberately hard flick across her clit. She let out a badly stifled whimper, and for a brief moment he had to help her stay upright as her knees threatened to go out on her. Angela squeezed the base of his cock, hard enough to be a warning instead of a promise. " _Enough!_ " The ragged whisper said she was on the verge of losing control.

It was a stroke to Genji's ego that he could push her that far, make her lose herself that much, but it was also frustrating as all hell to stop playing now. Still, neither of them wanted to get into the kind of shit they'd catch if anyone realized what they'd been up to in the middle of a briefing. He pulled his hand away with great reluctance, smoothing the fabric hanging from the Valkyrie suit back into place over her ass, before returning that hand to her hip once more. Meanwhile she'd been slotting his groin plate back into place, and he sighed at the loss of her touch. _He_ could have kept going longer, but it would hardly be fair to protest now that she'd been forced to stop.

Somehow he made it through the rest of the meeting with his sanity intact, despite the agonizing ache in his rigid cock and the ongoing temptation of having her _right there_. He couldn't resist stroking the arch of her hip occasionally, and her response was to snuggle the curve of her ass more firmly into the space between his thighs, but that was as far as they went.

As the briefing ended and everyone shuffled out to get geared up, Tracer blinked over beside them and gave them a broad grin. "Well, you two certainly look cozy there! _Finally_ admitted you're carrying a torch, hmm? Everyone knew it but the two of you!"

Angela's blush was hot enough to make pink streaks stand out on her cheekbones, and Genji found himself entranced by the sight. She huffed at Tracer, rolling her eyes. "Just because we took the time to build up a friendship before hopping into bed doesn't mean we were oblivious, Lena. Not everyone moves faster than the speed of light!"

Tracer laughed in delight at the confirmation that they _had_ moved on to the next level. Crossing his arms, Genji looked down on her. He couldn't glare from behind the mask, but she knew him well enough to hear it in his voice. "If you wished to be assigned extra training sessions, all you had to do was ask."

"Aw, c'mon," Lena protested, sputtering. "I'm not allowed to be chuffed that two people I care about are extra happy? If you didn't want any teasing, maybe you should've thought twice about playing silly buggers in the corner all meeting."

"Funny," Angela commented, her tone falsely solicitous, "now it's starting to sound as if you want a _thorough_ medical exam. Shall I put something in your schedule?"

"Spoilsports, both of you." Tracer stuck her tongue out at them. "I'll see you in the hangar. Hey Winston, wait up!" She blinked off, apparently in a sudden rush to get away before they could follow through on their threats.

Genji was glad for an end to the teasing - for now - but there was also a surprisingly warm spot in his chest in response to Lena's words. His relationship with Angela brought him joy he'd never expected to find, and he planned to do everything in his power to ensure she took nothing but pleasure from his company as well. That their teammates might also be made happy by the simple fact of Genji and Angela's happiness was an aspect he hadn't considered. 

"I need to get some equipment from my office," Angela said, slanting a glance at him through her lashes. "I'll see you in the hangar as well?"

"Of course," Genji murmured, answering the look in her eyes rather than her words. They hadn't even been sleeping together a full week yet, and she'd surprised him to the point of shock today with her unexpected boldness, but he already knew he'd be in deep shit if he took her comment at face value. She was every bit as frustrated as he was by their mutual teasing, and if he left her hanging, there'd be hell to pay later.

Genji knew every back hall and unused access route in this Watchpoint, and it wasn't hard for him to slip unseen into the medical wing ahead of her. By the time she made it to her office, he was waiting inside for an ambush. The moment she crossed the threshold he had her pressed against him, crushed between his metal body and the wooden door as he kissed her breathless. 

Far from fighting his hold, she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into him, kissing him back every bit as passionately. The taste of her was like a pulse emission running through his veins, lighting every nerve on fire before racing to his cock and threatening to explode. The teasing already had him so hard it hurt, and it took everything he had not to let things end far too soon.

"You," he growled as he pulled back just enough to get some air, "are a serious threat to my self-control. I thought that fucking briefing would never end."

" _Your_ self-control!" Angela laughed breathlessly, hands dropping to fumble with the catch to his groin plate. "You didn't even have to try to hide your expression. I'm the one who should get some kind of medal. Will you finally stop treating me like a shy maiden who needs her virtue protected?"

"You made your point," he assured her. He _had_ been thinking of her as if her purity of heart also meant she was innocent of spirit, and that clearly wasn't the case. "Whoever named you was delusional. You're a hellion, not an angel."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not even a little bit." Genji groaned as she lifted away the plate and his cock sprang free, unrestricted. Of course, it then immediately came up against the equally hard metal of the armour covering her abdomen. He yanked her leggings down, nearly tearing them, and swore as he discovered nothing underneath but her damp, silken curls. "You planned this."

"Perhaps," Angela answered, her smile nearly a smirk. She kicked one boot off and yanked her leg free of the pants, then apparently lost patience because she jumped up into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. The soft heat of her pussy ground against his cock, slick and sweet and _so_ fucking good that he had to grit his teeth a second time to keep from losing it.

Just for that he teased her back, rubbing the head of his dick over the nub of her clit, nudging her entrance but refusing to come inside. She cried out again and tried to shift to force him in, but he evaded her, provoking a sound of purely feminine frustration. "Genji! We don't have much time!"

"I will always have enough time for you," Genji replied, voice tight as he tormented them both. "I will steal Tracer's accelerator and _make_ the time, if I must." But he knew she was right. The others would be converging on the hanger, and their absence would be remarked on quickly. He pushed in, fast but still careful, cursing again at the impossibly tight clench of her body around him.

"Yes!" Angela threw her head back, hitting the door hard enough to concern him, but she didn't appear to feel the pain. Her face shone with pleasure, blue eyes burning with desire as she rocked her body against his, heels digging into the small of his back as she urged him on. He answered the cues of her body, his thrusts fast and almost brutal in intensity, and she was right there with him in pleasure.

Supporting her with one arm and her back against the door, Genji slipped the other hand between them, fingers searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves that would push her pleasure into overdrive. He wasn't going to last long enough to get her off through penetration alone, but he'd be damned if he left her hanging. Finding the slick nub, he stroked over it again and again, in counterpoint to his thrusts, until she was writhing in his arms and shouting loud enough to test the soundproofing. 

Orgasm swept over her with the force of a tsunami, her cunt squeezing against him in a rhythmic throb that drowned him in her, both of them shuddering as he plunged home one last time and emptied what felt like his heart and soul into her welcoming body. She clung to him, breath sobbing in her lungs as they trembled together, a connection far deeper than the mere physical holding them together in the aftermath of ecstasy.

Holding her in these quiet moments after the crashing need was sated, Genji had found a startling peace. In these moments of intimacy, this incredibly precious gift she'd given him, he forgot about his pain, his anger, his burning need for revenge. The only thing that mattered was here, now, _her_.

"I love you," he murmured, words he'd never expected to say to anyone, especially not after the battle with Hanzo had destroyed him so utterly. But Angela made him feel whole, human, _real_. He didn't deserve any part of her, let alone a piece so priceless as her heart, but she'd given it to him and he would defend it to his death if necessary. How could he do anything but give his into her keeping, in turn?

"As I love you," she replied, tracing her fingers over his cheeks and lips and jaw. In that moment, he didn't even care about the way the touch made him aware of the scarring there. _She_ didn't care, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you for finally letting me get close."

"I was a fool to fight it," he acknowledged. With great reluctance he released her, allowing her to slide down his body to stand on her own feet again. They really did need to go... but he couldn't resist stealing one last, hot, heady kiss before he began setting himself to rights. "The others are waiting, or I'd bend you over your desk and teach you a lesson for teasing me."

"Promises, promises," Angela said, her eyes dancing as she fixed her own gear. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying until you lose your patience once and for all. There's always the debrief meeting, I suppose."

Genji groaned at the thought, wondering how long it was going to take the others to figure out what was going on. Because from the sounds of it, Angela wasn't planning on letting up any time soon, and he would revel in every moment of it.

Briefings had just gotten a whole lot more interesting to him.


End file.
